fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea Sneaks Out
| image = Bea Sneaks Out.png | caption = | season = 2 | production = 209a | broadcast = 58 | story = | writer = | storyboards = | ws = | director = | us = May 11, 2012http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/fish-hooks/bea-sneaks-out-busy-bea-rise-of-the-machines/ | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Unfinished Doll Business" (production) | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Bea and the girls get invited to a super cool ferret party, but when her parents tell her she's not allowed to go, she sneaks out. As the night goes on, the ferrets turn on out to be not as cool as they thought and when things start to get out of hand, Bea calls her parents to the rescue. Episode Summary The story begins with Finberley, excited because her ferret boyfriend, Cody, texted her. Cody says that his friend is throwing a ferret party at his friend's house tonight. Finberley then goes into the girls' bathroom, where Bea, Shellsea, Esmargot, and Koi are brushing their hair. Finberley tells them that Cody has invited all of them to the ferret party that night. All the girls say to Finberley to count them in, and then Milo and Oscar begin listening through the vent that is connected to the girls' bathroom and boys' bathroom. Bea asks what Milo is doing then he replied that this is how he learns about girls. Oscar tells Milo to be quiet. Later that night, Bea asks her parents if she can go to the ferret party. Her parents say that ferret parties are too wild, and that she can't go. Bea says that all her friends are going to be there and she can't miss out on it. Her parents still say no. Bea then gets an idea. She asks if she can go to the library, and her parents say that that is okay. Then Finberley drives up in her red car to take everyone to the ferret party. Shellsea asks Bea to hurry up. Bea gets in the car, and they all drive to the ferret party. When Finberley and the girls get to the ferret party, Cody's friend is there to greet them. He welcomes them in, and then all the girls end up partying. Oscar goes into the line for the bathroom, and Finberly goes looking for Cody. Meanwhile, Oscar is finished with the bathroom. On his way out, he meets another ferret named Rachel. They talk for a while, and then Oscar goes back downstairs to see the girls. Finberley is still looking for Cody. Meanwhile again Milo is giving crackers to everyone but then he sees that Pamela Hamster is dating another boyfriend named Anthony. He got a flashback where he and Pamela are best at being together but somehow ends, and started to cry of a heart broken while breaking a heart cracker in half and tells the girls they need to leave, so does Oscar cause somehow he lost Rachel. Finberley doesn't find Cody. The girls do all sorts of things girls do at parties, and then, Cody's friend announces the "Ferret Shuffle". Then, Bea realizes that her parents were actually right. She tries to go, but Cody's friend blocks them because Oscar was stealing his girlfriend. Oscar was puzzled by this. Bea got almost trapped. Luckily, she has her phone with her. She calls her dad, who is relaxing on the couch with Mrs. Goldfishberg. Bea's parents come to get her. They fight off the ferrets, and they won the battle. Mr. and Mrs. Goldfishberg eventually announce 'the grounded party' for Bea. All Bea's friends learn that they should never sneak out to a party — especially if that party is a ferret party. Songs *U + Me = Luv (instrumental) Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *The additional service next to the sign at the beginning. Memorable Quotes Background Information * * Finberley may be lying about her having a boyfriend Cody. Production Information * Errors * Continuity *This is the sixth episode with Bea's name (Bea Stays in the Picture, Bea Becomes an Adult Fish, Queen Bea, Bea's Commercial, Bea Dates Milo). Allusions * Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar and Tanner * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot, Koi and Rachel * Noah Z. Jones as Mr. Goldfishberg * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg * Jason Mewes as Jason * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dave Wittenberg as Anthony :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Bea Goldfishberg